Mobile network operators may often incur high operational expenses due to the power requirements of base stations. For example, base stations may typically consume as much as eighty percent of the energy required to operate a cellular network, and may constitute a significant portion of the cellular network's carbon footprint. One strategy for improving efficiency is referred to as transmit point (TP) muting, where base stations that are not serving UEs can be transitioned from an active mode to ‘sleep’ (dormant) mode. Techniques for implementing TP muting in wireless networks having high access point (AP) densities are desired.